Vanellope
Vanellope is a character created by the user Raychil. Application located here. Abilities Her abilities include glitching/transportation (limited range) and racing. Personality Vanellope is an energetic tomboy who loves to race and have fun. She was bullied for quite some time by the other racers, due to her being a glitch, which caused for to have a sour outlook and develop a sometimes twisted sense of humor. Even with her having been bullied for quite some time, she is still willing to make friends, and tries to see the good in others (like she did with Ralph). She's also determined, and is always working towards whatever goal she has set out for herself. She's typically sarcastic and teases those she sees as friends. Opinions of Other Characters Lilo: Vanellope likes Lilo, mainly because they have a good bit in common. They act similar, are interested in similar things (though Vanellope is still learning about things outside the Sugar Rush/gaming world), and even have strange friends ( her with a giant wrecking guy and a few other video game characters, Lilo with aliens). They are also around the same age, which isn't as common. Most of the heroes seem to be adults or older teens. Dash Parr: Another kid around her age, Vanellope thinks he's pretty cool. He's incredibly fast, and seems to know how to have fun. Jack Skellington: He's a funny looking guy, but he doesn't seem all that bad. The Halloween events he puts on are scary fun. History Vanellope von Schweetz was the central character of the video gameSugar Rush. Not only was she the lead character, she was also the world's princess. However, at some point, an old racing video game character named Turbo, hijacked Sugar Rush, turned himself into a character named King Candy, and tried to delete Vanellope's code, turning her into a glitch. Once Vanellope became a glitch, King Candy was free to rule the kingdom, having all the inhabitants of Sugar Rush's memories of Princess Vanellope locked away. However, if Vanellope was to ever cross the finish line in an official race, her codes will be restored and the throne will be hers once more. To prevent this from occurring, King Candy, with the help of his minion, and Vanellope's former assistant, Sour Bill, had the citizens of the game believe having a glitch race could lead to the game being unplugged. Due to this lie, Vanellope was repeatedly tormented and ostracized by the game's citizens, most notably the racers, led by Taffyta Muttonfudge. Vanellope was able to find sanctuary within Diet Cola Mountain, a volcano that towers over the land of Sugar Rush that also homes an unfinished bonus track. As a result of her being a glitch, Vanellope was unable to leave the game and escape her tormentors. However, she also gained the unique ability to glitch, or teleport, from place to place in the blink of an eye, though she didn't have much control over it, and it sometimes hindered her efforts to get into races. She later managed to get control over it for the most part, and it has helped her become one of the favorite racers in her game. Threads Participated In Other *A picture of her cart is to the left below. Gallery Vanellope.png Vanellope 1.jpg Vanellope cart.png Category:Characters